


Pale Dawn

by mythicmutt



Category: Original Work, Warrior Cats - Fandom, warriors book series
Genre: Clan map, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, I focus on medicine cats, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Medicine cats can take on mates and have kits, Original Character(s), Other, StarClan, Trans, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicmutt/pseuds/mythicmutt
Summary: Our story begins with Palepaw and his life within the clans. But something about him is different. His clanmates can't quite put their paw on it- but he knows he's destined for something great.When starclan cats begin to go missing, the medcine cats are warned that something dark is stirring. Soon after a new sickness begins to spread and the medics are baffled. Four cats are chosen to journey far from their territory, in search of a lone clan who might have dealt with this sickness before. Of course, things don't quite go exactly as planned.





	1. ALLEGIANCES

**Author's Note:**

> I AM looking for someone to correct any mistakes and help me with puncuation and grammar. If the story interests you and you think it sounds like something you'd have fun doing, please let me know!!

  
**  
****Territory Map/Key:**  
  


**Pine Clan:**

Leader: Newtstar - tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes. Covered in scars and nicks.

 

Deputy:  Eveningcloud- dark grey she-cat with black marbled tabby markings. Striking blue eyes. 

 

Medicine cat: Pigeonthroat - pretty grey tortoiseshell she-cat, pale green eyes.

 

Warriors:

 

Fernstone - Red bi color tabby shecat. 

Nettlestrike - Large grey tom, with minor tabby markings. Yellow eyes. 

Oakshadow - muscular brown tabby tom, large nick in left ear. Green eyes. 

Quailwhisker - Sleek brown spotted tabby tom with white paws and throat. Amber eyes.

Hailclaw - grumpy silver tabby tom, green eyes. 

Sedgefang - tiny black she-cat with amber eyes. 

Brightflower - lanky black and white (bi-color) she-cat with blue eyes, mother to palekit and badgerkit.  
\-- Palekit - pale white tom with fluffy fur, and a long fluffy tail. Eyes are a mix of blue and green.  
\-- Badgerkit - long-furred black bi-color tom with yellow eyes.

 

Apprentices:

wrenpaw - tiny brown tabby tom, with amber eyes. Anxious. 

wasppaw - hot tempered cream tabby she-cat. Amber eyes. 

thrushpaw - clumsy brown spotted tom, green eyes. 

___________________

**Gorgeclan:**

 

Leader: Minkstar - sleek chocolate brown tom. Amber eyes.

 

Deputy: Juniperbelly - slender blue she-cat with blue eyes.

 

Medicine cat:  
Owlnose- Lanky russet colored she-cat. Very elegant face and speech. Graceful, flirty and daring. Yellow eyes.

 

Warriors:

Heronflight - blue, grey and white tom. Lithe and agile. Green eyes. 

Salamanderclaw - quick black she-cat with amber eyes.

Frogleap - ticked brown she-cat. Yellow eyes.

Rockfang - Muscular grey tabby tom with amber eyes. 

Mousestep- Petite tan she-cat with brown point markings, yellow eyes.  
\-- Otterkit - lithe tan shecat with dark brown point markings. Blue eyes.  
\-- Reedkit - russet tom with darker points around face and paws. 

Duststorm- Lanky gray tom with blue eyes. 

Ravenbriar - sweet black tom with long kinked fur. Amber eyes.

Goldenheart - kind orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.  
\-- honeykit - a warm honey brown tabby, with tea red eyes. 

 

Apprentices:

Yarrowpaw - clumsy skinny ginger she-cat, yellow eyes. 

Stormpaw -fluffy grey tom with green eyes.  
____________________

 

**Alpclan:**

 

Leader: Foxstar - gray tom, sharp ragged features. Scarred.

 

Deputy: Astercloud - golden tom with amber eyes.

 

Medicine cat: Sootberry - small black grumpy tom, yellow eyes.

 

Warriors:

Beechfur - brown tom.

Birchfoot - grey white bicolor.

Elmheart - brown marbled tabby.

Harestep - tan tabby shecat.

Weaslepounce - dark brown shecat with a darker mask.

Birdstrike- dark brown/black tortishell with gold flecks. Amber eyes. Skinny and scarred.

 

Apprentices:

Coyotepaw - grey brown tortoiseshell she-cat, long fur. Sneaky. 

Marmotpaw - brown chubby tom. 

Cinderpaw - dark gray tabby tom. 

 

_______________

**Starclan:**

Cherrystar  
A large white fluffy tom, with thicker chest fur. Gentle green eyes.

Elkstar

Dark brown head and neck, with a tan body. She-cat. Green eyes.


	2. TERRITORY

**Pineclan:**

Pineclan's camp is located deep inside a pine forest, equally surrounded by choke cherry trees. The forest is flush with flora as well as fauna. Prey animals include: quail, woodpeckers, grouse, hawks, owls, shrew, vole, mice, squirrel, frog, and snakes. Predators include: lynx, fox, badgers, and rarely wolves. 

Inside pineclans camp sits a great choke cherry tree. This tree serves as the leaders den, it is accessed by climbing half way and entering through a decently sized hole. 

Several feet away from this tree lays a pile of fallen trees. The pile is neatly covered with small tree limbs, both protecting the inside and creating a den. Due to it's size the warriors and apprentices share this den. Nests are made from dry pine needles, grass and feathers. 

Across the camp sits a mound that has been dug out to create a den. Brush and pine block the entrance, as well as mask the scent of what may lay inside. Several crevices are dug out inside, making room for herbs and supplies. Further into the den is a small space which is used for treating sick cats, or those unfit to to sleep in their own nests. Opposite of this sits another entrance blocked off with more pine, the medicine cat sleeps here. 

Pineclan's territory has often been called the immortal forest by the other clans, or when speaking of their history. Cat's from this clan tend to live long, healthy lives. It is said that there was once a time where the cats worshiped the forest, though few can recall why. Early in clan life, the choke cherry tree that we know as the leaders den did not exist. There are tales of a great leader who was buried where the tree grew, many speculate their body had been covered in choke cherry seeds - perhaps as a burial ritual. This tree grew to be the largest in the forest and as a way of honoring their service, it became the new leaders den (once fully grown). There are tales of cats being buried around the forest in the same nature- thus the abundance of choke cherry trees amongst the pines. Perhaps this is where the name "immortal forest" originated. 

The cat's from Pineclan carry a heavy pine scent, as you would expect, but this isn't from living in the forest alone. Most enjoy sharpening their claws in said trees. All throughout the forest you can find old scratch marks from past clanmates. But never would you find a single choke cherry tree marked as it is forbidden.

 

**Gorgeclan:**

Gorgeclan's territory is majorly a narrow valley, with a wide river rushing through. The gorge steadily grows deeper the further from the lake you travel. Due to it's wide river, it rarely floods the dens, and when it does the cats simply seek shelter in the flats until the water has gone down. 

At the bottom of the gorge sits a sandy beach, large rocks scattered throughout. The walls of the gorge have several ledges which are used to climb up to the dens. It is said the dens were carved by ancestors and their sharp claws, while others believe the river was the cause. The warriors den sits the lowest, but still out of the waters reach. Above it, the apprentices den. The easiest den to reach is the medicine cats den, while an extra cave sits above it for those that are sick, injured, or nursing. At the highest of the gorge wall lays the leaders den. The leader prides themself in making the climb every day, proving their ability to sustain their clan. More ledges lead up to the flats, where the cats seek shelter and safety from any flooding. Unfortunately the flats offer very little protection, very few trees, bushes, and prey in general. Though most flooding clears out within a week, for the clan, this is when they are at their most vulnerable. 

This clan primarily feeds and hunts in the water, making them quite a formidable foe. These cat's are trained to swim against strong currents as well as under water. With rivers and streams running through each territory they almost always have an upperhand. No clan wants them as their enemy.

The gorge is abundant in plant life such as moss, shrubs, sage, thyme and flowers.

Prey includes: fish, snakes, hawks, owls, thrush, raven, mice and beavers. 

Predators include: fox, eagles, vultures and badgers

 

**Alpclan:**

Alpclan is located further into the mountain range. Most of these cats are thick and fluffy with long coats to keep them warm. Pine trees and blue firs litter their territory as well as a variety of other plant life. They endure a long harsh winter but thrive during other seasons. They often encounter large animals such as bear, wolves, elk, and moose. These cats rely on their dark pelts to hunt within the shadows of the trees and brush. Fog often rolls down the mountains providing the perfect cover for the clan. Though this can sometimes be dangerous as it hinders their sight. It can be scary for young apprentices during the onset of fog when not adequately trained. Alpclan has lost many clanmates due to this, but more often than not they can use the cover to their advantage. 

Further inside their territory you will find their dens, most of them dug out by other creatures. It is said that an elder wolf pack once occupied their territory before the clan's ancestors drove them out. Most of the dens are huge, and therefore they must keep up their entrance coverage, often using thorns and fir; to mask their scent. The leaders den sits further up the mountain with the medicine cat den located nearby. Below this rests the warriors den and beside that, the den of the apprentices. Deep within their territory is High Peak, the tallest mountain. Being at such a high altitude, many cats believe this puts them closer to starclan. It is common for either the leader or medicine cat to travel here to speak to their ancestors rather than going to Moon Hollow. High Peak is sacred to Alpclan alone and they fiercely protect it. 

Prey animals include: marmots, squirrels, mice, hare, beavers, quail, raven and crows. Predators include: fox, wolves, coyotes, bear, lynx and bobcats. 

 

**Three-Stones:**

The three stones sit on a small island, in the middle of a the lake. Every full moon the three clans gather here and share tongues as well as exchange information. It is also here the clans may ask each other for help, whether it is pushing out predator animals or lending each other herbs. Three giant stones sit together, the leaders use and sit atop of them during meetings. 

 

**The Flats:**

Bordering Gorgeclan are the flats. The flats are barren with little to no flora or fauna. There is almost no coverage here. Cats often claim the sun feels hottest here, creating more of a dangerous environment. Most do not travel to the flats due to the vulnerability of it. Many foxes and other predators lurk up here, looking for whatever they clan. Without any coverage there is no place to hide or escape predators. 

 

**Moon Hollow:**

The moon hollow is where medicine cats share dreams with starclan, as well as where deputy's receive their nine lives and star suffix. The journey is relatively long, but upon reaching it you are greeted with the mouth of a cave. Stalagmites are scattered throughout here, each glinting blue light from the hole at the top of the cave. This hole allows for the moon to shine through, lighting up the cave and the pool inside.

 

**The Lake:**

The lake is dead center of all three territories and is considered to be fair territory for all the clans. There are large stepping Stones from each side of the land, allowing cats who are not swimmers to make the trip without crossing through water. A few trees are scattered on the island, but other than that the flora sticks to small plant life.


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

The air was calm and cool, below them clouds swirled into shape as well as dissipated as they were blown further and further out of reach. Stars glittered and shone, lighting a path towards a large pool of water. It was quiet for a moment, calm even, as cats of all kind padded towards the pool. Their pelts sparkled with the stars, the tiny lights glittering and bouncing off of each other. A circle began to form around the pool as hushed murmurs crossed the air. Most appeared excited, completely in awe of what was to come. Others carried a look of concern, their whiskers twitching in worry. Elder cats curled up towards the back of the circle, expressionless. They could care less of what was to come, as their days of guiding were far beyond gone. 

The murmurs began to pick up in volume, until it was almost a loud roar. The stars seemed to almost vibrate with enthusiasm, their lights growing brighter and brighter until -

 

Quiet. 

 

Ripples began to pulse across the pool until waves were almost lapping at the paws of those closest. Suddenly a scene filled the water and there was a collective gasp from a few of the cats. A pretty medicine cat sat hunched over a queen, tail lashing vigorously as the two pushed through what seemed to be a tough labor. Those who appeared excited quickly sunk into cold uncertainty. The star lit cats froze for a moment, each holding their breath as the first kit was pushed out from the queen. It's squeals echoed in their ears, leaving behind a dull ring from something so deafening. 

Cats around the pool broke out into a loud roar, excited mews bouncing from one to another. Another litter delivered safely. The triumph would delay the doubt that had once been the main topic of their conversations - but it would not last. 

A large white cat abruptly stood from the circle, pushing his way out unnoticed. Except, by one. A silver tabby followed quickly behind, their paw steps silent on the air. Concern rippled across the silver tabby's face, but determination was stronger. Once the two were far enough from the circle to go unheard, they finally spoke.

 **"What are you going to do?"** The silver tabby whispered, her mew hushed. 

**"What I must. I fear for our clans. That birth is but a small victory, we cannot assume it will be enough."** The white cat hung his head as decisions flickered through his mind. He knew what he had to do, but he feared what might become of his actions. 

The silver tabby shook her head quickly, her eyes narrowing at the tom. **"You cannot decide the good of the clans on your own. You _must_ speak with the others."**

 **"I agree I _should_ have. But it too late now. I must go."** The tom stood again and dipped his head to the she-cat. He leaned forward to briefly touch noses before he turned and broke into a sprint, fleeing the starlit path towards something darker. 

Clear that she could not change his mind she turned away, fearing that if she watched him go, she too would be urged to follow. She did not know exactly what he planned to do, but it would not be good once the rest of the clan discovered he had vanished. Were she to tell them that he left willingly... he may not be accepted back once it it was time.

Now away from the circle of celebrating cats, she looked off towards the path the white cat had taken. Dread filled her heart the longer she thought about it all, worried he may never make it back. 

**"Good luck."** She whispered as her final good bye, her eyes closing as she envisioned the word racing to find his ears. Everything was about to change. 

 

______________________________________

 

Rain poured outside the den, covering the sound of pained cries and finally, the sound of two kits squealing for warmth and food. Inside a grey tortoiseshell pulled herself to her paws as she gazed fondly at the new kittens. Their mother, a lanky black and white she-cat laid curled around them, her chest heaving. The sounds of her purrs filled the den and vibrated in the chests of them all. Assisting queens during their birthing was the medicine cat's most cherished part of her job. The sound of their loving purrs resonating within the den, their loving gazes as they beamed at their welcomed kits, the pride and fondness that smothered any cat within reach - she loved it. 

**"Let's get some borage in you."** She mewed as she reached behind her for a bundle of herbs. She had prepared several items in the event something had happened. Despite the rough and painful labor, everything had gone perfectly. However these kits suckled hungrily as they tasted milk for the first time- and you did not want a hungry kit in your paws. She lifted the leaves to the queen, allowing her to chew and swallow herself. 

**"Thank you, Pigeonthroat."** A grey tom spoke up from where he sat at the back of the den. His expression was loud and clear - he wanted to _see_ his kits. The tom had been patient and kind through out the entire labor, and had somehow managed to stay out of the way. Oh how she prayed to starclan that his kits would not be as clumsy as he. The medicine cat dipped her head to him before turning and twitching her tail towards the queen. **"Why not come have a look now, Nettlestrike?"** Before she could even finish her sentence the tom was hunched over the queen, rubbing his head against hers. The two began to purr in sync as they were each filled with comfort and happiness. 

**"Oh, Brightflower, look at them!"** The gray tom urged, peering down at his kittens. The black and white she-cat swept her tail across them, fully revealing the two. A white tom without any distinguishing marks, and his brother, a black and white tom. The medicine cat took her chance to really get a good look at them, and felt her heart warm at the sight. The kits were already beautiful, and they would definitely take after their parents. The two would become powerful warriors. **"What will you call them?"**

This was always Pigeonthroats favorite part, being apart of the naming ceremony for kits. 

Brightflower hesitated for just a moment before resting a paw over the white kit. **"This, will be Palekit."** The tiny tom squirmed as she said it, his paws kneading her belly faster. Or so it seemed. 

Her white paw moved to rest above the black and white tom, eyes closing. **"And this, will be Badgerkit."**

 **"What lovely names."** Pigeonthroat sighed, the labor now complete. When she felt the two could be left alone to rest in peace, she would have to go to Newtstar to deliver to good news. He would then gather their clan mates for a meeting, just to introduce the kits to the clan. The medicine cat waited a few more minutes as she allowed the two cats to settled comfortably with each other inside the den, and then she stood. **"If you'll please excuse me, I must report to Newtstar now. Please call for me if you need my assistance."**

 

With that, the grey tortoiseshell padded from the den. She was on her way towards the great choke cherry tree, where she would hopefully find Newtstar awaiting her report.


End file.
